The Adventures of Team SHOK
by Jedi Jerix
Summary: Are you ready for the adventure of Team SHOK? It is a awesome action adventure fanfiction about a team that rise fast to the Huntsman rank. But can they fill that roll? And what will they learn along the way? p.s. It reads like a journal
1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1: Start of a new team**

"Come on Harix. We will be late."

It was a nice day in the school of beacon. It was about time to be put into teams. But of course, there were some people that need to get there stood there, waiting patently to start. Everyone was there, and when the last to got there, they started.

"Serez, why are you so slow?"

"I had to get Harix. He was took to long this morning." Serez said.

"Well, at least you are here."

"I have heard stories and rumors about you Serez I have also heard rumors about a lot of the people here.. Lets put them to the test." Ozpin said.

"I don't plan on making it through fast." Serez said.

When the pads got to them, they launched into the air. Serez saw multiple people that could be on his team. Some small, some tall. It all depended on the rules of this. When he landed he ran, hopefully heading in the direction he needed to go. He could not see the mountain from the ground. What a great start. He used his will power to boost himself. He ran, and then he saw someone. He ran to them, and to his surprise, it was Harix.

"Hello, partner." Serez said.

"Yes. Well, after you." Harix said.

"Thanks. Let's go."

And with that, they all ran to find the chess piece.

/

Kryptian ran, looking for his new partner for the team. This might take a while, but he needed to find the chess piece also. He ran and eventually, found a path. He followed it until he saw someone. He ran to them.

"Hey Ostey." Kryptian said.

"Hey Kryptian." Osten said.

"Lets go. We have to get there to find our team."

/

"I see it." Harix said.

He pointed and he saw it too. It was the area with the chess pieces. They ran for the closest chess piece, but were ambushed by Grim. Serez blocked and defended while they ran for the pieces. Just as they did they saw the other people they wanted on their team. They ran and grabbed their chess piece. Kryptian and Ostey ran and grabbed their piece as well. Now they were all running alongside each other. When they looked up ahead, they saw a huge army of grim. At the top of the mountain in front of them, they saw Glinda and Ozpin. They must of lured the grim here as a challenge. But what he did not know was that this team would stop these Grim easy. This team had been through worse.

"Come on, guys. Let's do this!" Serez said.

"Right behind you." Harix said along with the other two.

The grim yelled and charged them. Serez started to glow with electricity. The others also did as well. They all went a a extremely fast speed. When Ozpin tried to spot them, he couldn't because of how fast they were. Then he saw one get accidently hit, but got up very fast and got back in the fight. They all helped each other. Soon, all of the grim were gone. They took care of a army of grim in two minutes. Ozpin was impressed. They all used their powers and ran up the mountain. They stood in front of Ozpin, all with a smile on their face.

"That was record time. But I would expect nothing less from as powerful team as you." Ozpin said.

"We are just doing what our task was, sir." Harix said.

"Well that is all. Now would you please..." Glinda said.

"Just a moment. I sense something about your group. I have a choice for you." Ozpin said.

"What is it?" Serez said.

"You can either go along with the other students and start from the bottom, or you can do a very specific job that could open you up to some big opportunities."

"What is this job?" Harix asked.

"I need you to get me a item that is on the other side of the forest. You get it bring it back by sundown at beacon and you will see." Ozpin said.

"We will do it. What should we be looking for and were as a certain location?" Serez said.

It is strait and to the right ahead of me, but exactly I cannot tell you. And I can't tell you what item it is either." Ozpin said.

"Ok then, let's go boys." Serez said.

"Let's do this." Kryptian said.

 **Entry 2: Team SHOK**

They all jumped off of the cliff, gliding to the ground and took off running. They all ran in formation, not letting anything get in their way. They ran through the forest, doing cool flips and being show offs. But that is what they did best. They worked really hard to get to were they were now. And now they had a change to make a big difference and they were not going to give up easy. They ran at very fast speeds until they got to the location. There was a pillar in the center of a field, and all over were tons and tons of grim, some were not even well known in history books. But they were not about to give up. As they ran towards the pillar, they all drew out their weapons. Serez saw a few floating cameras, but did not focus on them. They all did their thing. They turned on their coms so they could communicate while fighting.

"Ok, Serez. Your the boss. What is the plan? Harix asked.

"Get to the pillar. It should have what we need." Serez said.

"Ok. Lets do this." Ostey said.

They all ran, tearing any grim that got in their way. They thought that they were unstoppable. A moving force that had the power of friendship and courage. They got to the pillar a few minutes later, seeing a object on the pillar. It was a chess piece that looked like a trophy. Harix grabbed it and returned to them. They all ran back to the mountain as fast as they could. They got there in 20 minutes, and ran up the mountain. When they got there, there was a ship there with no pilot. Thankfully, they all knew how to fly, so Kryptian got to the cockpit and the rest stood in the stand by area. They took off as fast as they could and headed straight for beacon.

"Nice job everyone. We did awesome today." Serez said.

"Yea. I feel really great. Our first test and now Ozpin is waiting for us after a special task." Osten said.

"We are almost there." Kryptian said.

They all landed on the deck as fast as they could and ran for where they were told to find Ozpin. When they opened the doors for the team assembly, most of the teams and most people were leaving. Ozpin saw them walk in and walked towards them.

"Hello. Did you acquire the item?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, just as you asked." Serez said.

They handed their first chess piece to him then the chess piece he sent them to get. He looked a little surprised, but also like he expected it.

"Well done. Please come up on stage." Ozpin said.

They followed him and stood off to the side while he walked to the mic. All of a sudden, a group of people walked in. Some of them generals, others officials that were so high up in the ranks around remnant that they hardly knew anything about them.

"My friends. This is the team I told you all about. They not only got their chess piece first, but did the mission that I assigned them in less than a day. They have done amazing things in just the first two days. So I see know reason why we can't train them and send them out on missions as well. Serez, Harix, Ostey, and Kryptian. You have recovered the first chess piece out of everyone else and have also collected the trophy chess piece. You will be known as team SHOK, huntsman of and from beacon academy. Special forces. Congratulations."

Everyone in the audience clapped, some shouted excitement, some nodding their head in approval. This was a surprise to all four of them. They were already huntsman!? That was awesome. They walked over to Ozpin.

"Congratulations, you all need to go to your dormes and get some rest. You have a big mission ahead of you tomorrow. Good luck." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, sir. We will not let you down. Thank you." Serez said.

And with that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, this is awesome." Harix said.

They were all in their dorm, but it was not with the other students. It was near the other teachers. They were all in their own beds relaxing. It had been a long day, and now they finally were not running around. They all had relaxing expressions and were now finally wern't stressed out with time.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys." Serez said.

"Good night." Kryptian and the others said.

/

 **Entry 3: Their first mission**

"They all got in their uniforms that Ozpin told them to be in, and they walked down, ate breakfast and walked to Ozpin's office. They all went into the elevator, all of the other teams looking at them. Serez did not know what they were thinking. Jealousy, surprise, anger. It could be any one of those, but he did not think about it. When they all got to the top, they walked in to see Ozpin with what looked like three generals and Glinda. They walked in and stood in a line in front of his desk.

"Hello team SHOK. We have business to discuss." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir. What do you need?" Serez said.

"First, we need to know we can trust you with secrets that can not be told to the public or else it would cause panic. I know you are all responsible. So, do you promise?" Ozpin said.

"If it is to keep innocent people safe, then yes, sir." Serez said.

"Thank you all. We don't know as of yet, but there could be a whole knew war about to happen. But we need to stop some things from happening first. And that is were you come in."

Then the general in the front spoke.

"There have been strange sightings in the north, and we need you to see what it is and stop it. We will send people in to stop it once and for all. We think that they might be at a old shipment area that is out of commission. So use whatever things you think are necessary to stop these sightings and bring them in."

"We have new armor and weapons and everything you will need. So, are you up to the task?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, sir." Serez said.

"Then follow me." Ozpin said.

/

"Wow. All of this for us!?" Harix asked.

"We have built all of this for the team that we saw fit to help stop all evil attacking innocence. And your team is the one for the job. Serez, you are the leader of team SHOK." Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for all of this. The armor,weapons,gear, and a base." Serez said.

"Your welcome. Now. Your mission awaits." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir. Lets go boys." Serez said.

They all ran to their own ship and took off out of their own runway and out into the air. They flew so fast that it broke the sound barrier. They flew to the location that they put in the ship's computer. Then, after a while, they got to their mission location. They landed in a hidden spot and got out. They silently but quickly ran to the edge of the shipment area and scouted it out. Once they saw that the ghost was clear, they ran in, looking for anything that looked was when they heard a noise, and saw what looked like two guards. Serez signaled and Kryptian and Ostey quickly ran and knocked them out. They all then snuck in and found were the leader was. It was a man in a top hat. He looked irritated at his men.

"Come on, we don't have all day." he said.

"Now is our chance. Take them out." Serez said.

They all jumped from were they were and zoomed all around the area, knocking out all of the people in the room. The man in the hat looked surprised.

"What!? How did you find us and how did you even get in!?" the man in the hat said.

"Shut it. You are going to be taken in, so please come quietly. This doesn't have to get dirty." Serez said.

"In your dreams!" the man in the hat said.

He pointed his cane at us and shot. They easily dodged, but he started running, having guards shoot at us as they ran and pursued him. They easily took him out and all ran ahead of him. They were all in a formation around the man, looking him down. He looked like he was about to give up, but he smiled and pulled out a device. It yanked on him and he went flying upward and attached to a ship flying by.

"You are not getting away. Come on boys, we are following him." Serez said.

They all ran back to their ship and flew in pursuit. They were flying at fast speeds, but easily caught up to the man. He was flying right towards beacon. Did this guy think he was going to get away by hiding? They shot two missiles and hit the ship to make it land. Once it landed, they saw the man running. Serez and the rest of the the team shot another missile and it sent him flying. He pressed what looked like a small button and a motorcycle shot out of nowhere and he jumped on it and took off.

"You guys follow him, I'm getting on the ground." Serez said.

He got on his own bike, and the ship dropped him. He landed and took off after the man in the hat. He followed him down dark alley ways, but managed to scare him onto the road that lead straight to the school.

'Got you now.' Serez thought.

They sped up and rode up right up in the courtyard, and as they did that, Serez jumped from his bike and attached a extension cable. He used his brute strength and yanked on the cord. The bike fell into pieces, flinging the top hat man off. He landed and tried to shoot me, but I dodged and sped around him, attacking him from all angles. He was on the ground weezing.

"Give up." Serez said.

Serez saw students watching, Ozpin, Glinda and the generals as well. The students did not know who he was because of the mask. That he was very thankful for. He grabbed the man and threw him. He hit the ground and crawled back up.

"You will pay for that." he said.

As he said that, one of his ships flew in, and from it, a man jumped down with his own guards. They landed, smiling and thinking that they had the upper hand. Serez looked up and just in time, his team landed right beside him. They all stood right beside each other, willing to sacrifice their lives for saving their friends and innocence. They all pulled out their weapons.

"Deal with these kids!" the man in the hat said.

"Get in the ship. I will meet you at the rondevu point." the man said.

The man in the hat nodded and jumped in his ship. It started to take off.

"You guys, take care of the ship. I will go after whoever this man is." Serez said.

"Right." Osten said.

They all ran at them, each using their powers to attack their targets. Serez starred at the man. He pulled up his fists, ready for a brawl.

"You want to fight fist to fist? Very well." Serez said.

He used his powers of speed and got behind him before he could even move. He kicked the man with his power in his foot and sent the man flying.

"You made a mistake challenging us." Serez said.

Serez turned and saw that the rest of their team did their job, but there was a bike in the enemies ship missing. The man in the hat got away. Ozpin walked out to us, ignoring the cheers from the crowd that gathered.

"You might not of caught the main man, but you and your team successfully infiltrated their hideout which non of the soldiers could. You gave them a run. Great job today." Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir." Serez said.

All of a sudden, a missile came out of nowhere, hitting a general. Harix and the rest turned to see who it was. There was a lot of ships, all backing up the people they had just stopped. They heard static, and turned. Lightning was circling around Serez. He had anger in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Ozpin asked.

"You never want to anger Serez. He is going to tear those ships to shreds." Harix said.

"They dare attack someone who wasn't even fighting?" Serez said.

"You are all going to pay!" Serez yelled.

Now his whole body was covered in electricity. The floor in ares around the walking ares were starting to light on fire due to the cause of to much flowing electricity. He leaped up, sending a ship flying with one fist. He saw all of the ships drivers were shaking. Electricity was shooting from his body, hitting random parts of buildings and other random spots. They all started to turn around, but Serez was not going to let them escape. He easily let bolts strike the ships causing them to automatically make them land.

"AAAAAAAA!" Serez screamed randomly.

"The men in the ship fled and surrendered. They were terrified of Serez. He landed on the ground, the electricity leaving his body. He walked back over to Ozpin.

"Sorry about that. They kinda ticked me off." Serez said.

Ozpin was wide eyed.

"I did not realize you had that kind of power." Ozpin said.

"We all have our own unique abilities to electricity. But Serez is by far the strongest out of us." Harix said.

"I don't know about that." Kryptian said.

"He does!" Harix said.

"Thank you for your help today. You are already making a difference." Ozpin said.

"Thank you. Let's go team." Serez said.

As the ywalked away, they heard the crowd.

"Wow! They are awesome!" a man said.

"I heard they were so powerful that they were huntsman and did not even have to attend this school." another person said.

"Wow." a woman said.

They got in their ship and took off. A long day and a great first day for team SHOK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 4: the "vital festival"**

"Since you are not students, you may not be allowed to participate in the vital festival. But since you have done a lot for us, and you are still main huntsman, I think I might be able to pull it off for you." Ozpin said.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens." Serez said.

/

The arena was filled with cheers after the last fight, but they were all in for a treat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these huntsman were so powerful the first day, they did not have to attend the school and became the first to do this. And they have saved multiple cities from destruction. Please welcome to the arena: Team SHOK!

The crowd were shouting like crazy. They all walked out onto the ground. It was sure going to be a fight to remember. They were going to fight a team that was also renowned for victories. But his team had learned so much from their past fights with their job. They were ready and confident that they would beat anyone that got in their way. Their opposing team saw them, their worried expressions showing. The people added light for dramatic effects, and his team seemed to like it. But he just saw this as another challenge in the road. He heard the round start and he waited for the opposing team to charge him. His team intercepted most of them but their team leader charged me. I smiled a bit. It was amazing after this team knew who they were going up against they still give it their all. He felt a little sad that they might not win, but he would do the same as his team. He held up one hand and blocked the powerful blow. Then he grabbed him and threw him into a outer wall. He was then disqualified. His team were hard at work stopping the other team. The opposite team backed off, all sweating with having to keep up.

"How!? Aren't you guys exhausted?" one of them asked.

Serez'es whole team smiled.

"We have not even warmed up yet." Ostey said.

"Kryptian, you know what to do." Serez said.

"Yes sir." Kryptian said.

He used his powers and ran to their side and in one hit, sent them flying out of the arena.

"And with not even warmed up, and not expecting nothing less from on of beacons greatest teams, the winner of this round is team SHOK."

The crowd were screaming and shouting. They had won the round.

'That was easy.' Serez thought.

"But wait, there has been a rule change. Since team SHOK are all huntsman without even having to attend the school, they must have a challenge to put on a show. So in order for that to happen, they must face off against a huntsman that has been in the field for a long time. We will see if they can stop him and live up to their name. Everyone, please welcome "Crow Branwen"."

Serez was a little surprised, but he knew that no matter what, his team would do their best. He would not back walked on to the platform, a smile on his face. He saw that he pulled out his sword. He could also see that his friends were a little scared. He walked in front of them.

"Don't worry guys. We have not backed down from a fight or evil. We are not about to now! Because we are huntsman! For the good. Let's do this." Serez said.

They all stood together, as a team. Crow looked a little surprised.

"Wow, folks. I have never heard a speech like that. That is another reason why we trust huntsman and huntresses and why this team usually never fails a mission. Let's all have a round of applause for team SHOK!"

Serez and his team did not care for the applause, but they welcomed it to give them more strength. Then, Kryptian and Osten ran at Crow. Crow's smile left and he attacked. All three of them were clashing, but while they did that, Harix and him charged up. Then his friends came to his sides. Crow looked a little surprised.

"Come on! Let's do this." Serez said.

They all used their powers and charged Crow. He was fast, tso pushed harder to b faster than him. They parried and clashed with Crow, chasing him around the arena. Then that was when it happened. Crow quickly moved underneath Kryptian and did a devastating blow, sending him flying out of the arena. This surprised them, but they could not worry about him now. They knew that Kryptian was fine. They all charged Crow, the smile coming back on his face. Serez did not come all of this way to be beaten. Osten and Serez attacked him, taking hits and giving hits really went flying out of the arena and Serez crashed into the middle of the arena.

"No!" Harix yelled.

Harrix charged himself up and ran at Crow. Crow parried, but still had that smile on his face.

"No one hurts my friends! No one!" Harrix yelled.

He was striking faster and faster until he undercut Crow and sent him flying and hit the ground. Crow then got up still smiling.

"Good hit." Crow said.

Then Crow rushed him, parring and making Harrix off balance. Then, with one stroke, sent Harrix flying. Crow was still smiling. He walked over to were Serz still was. Serez cloths were torn and ripped off. The onlt thing that was still on him was his torn and ripped pants.

"Oh, no. He has one last point in aura. I don't think he is going to get up."

"It is over. You should of stayed in the school and learned like the others. You were given something that should not of been yours. You are a disgrace." Crow said.

All of a sudden, Serez stretched and started to get up.

"Wait what is this? He is getting up!? I thought he was out! He back in the game!"

The crowd roared with cheers.

"You know nothing. My friends, team RWBY, and the other friends we made are watching and cheering. I will not give up. Not now. Not ever..."

Then Serez started having lightning shooting out of him. The arena started to light up, the power going up and down. There was also lightning in the air.

"You think you have any right to say that!? You don't! We may make mistakes, but we are all united, and you are not about to break us. We are team SHOK, and we are not giving up! Not while we are still able to walk!" Serez yelled.

His voice echoed, his power hitting the shield like crazy.

"AAAAAAAA!" Serez yelled as he charged Crow.

"We help innocence and give honor to those who don't and need it. You are not about to bring us down!"

Once they clashed, there was a huge explosion. And when the smoke cleared, they saw Crow, only having 5 aura left. They looked up and saw a lightning bolt flying up into the air. Just then, Serez came out of the lightning, electricity all around him. He had learned things out on missions, one of them being that there was magic and that his friends could wield it. But he wasn't supposed to show it to the public. Thankfully he wasn't using magic, but he knew how to use it. He was charged up because of his powers. Crow used his power and leaped up. Serez dive bombed at Crow. When they clashed, there was another explosion. And when the smoke cleared, they were both on the other ends of the platform. The crowd was wondering who won. Everyone thought it was Serez who lost, but then they saw Crow fall down.

"Crows aura is depleted. Team SHOK won!"

The crowd cheered and roared with amazement. Serez walked over to were Crow was.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You are worthy of the title you earned." Crow said.

A little compartment opened up on the ground. It was some of Serez's combat gear. He grabbed his gloves and put them on. He then reached down and helped Crow up. Then Serez ran out of the arena. Once he was out, ran for their headquarters and put on the rest of his things. There was a call for a new mission. The rest of his team came too, all getting on their things as well. Once they did , they recieved a call from Ozpin. He told them to come up to his office. Once they were all up there, there was a bunch of people. The members of team RWBY, and their other friends. Even Crow was there. A little banged up, bother than that, alright.

"Congrats on winning. I am sorry to say that you can't compete anymore, but consider it as you won." Ozpin said.

The room was filled with cheers and exchange of words.

"For your victory, we all felt like we should give you all something for helping us when we needed you." Ozpin said.

"Sir, you don't need to..."

"Please, call me Ozpin. Your friend."

"You have all been awarded these items for your courageous acts. Kryptian, here is a special weapon for you. You will know when to use it. Osten, here is a sniper rifle that we made specifically for you. It should help you on dangerous tasks. Harrix, this short sword is for you. It will come in handy in tough areas."

"And finally, for you Serez. Your words have inspired us and how you persist even in the face of death. So, all of us, even your team helped us make this for you. It is a special katana. It has a symbol from all of us on this sword. May it help you in your hardest times."

"Thank you Ozpin. I don't need these symbols to remember you guys. I will always stand for whats right and help good wherever I can." Serez said.

All of the people in the room were smiling, some had happy tears running down their faces.

"Thank you, Serez. And the rest of your team. Thank you." Ozpin said.

"Thank you. Ozpin." Serez said.

Ozpin smiled, and nodded. The room cheered and they all celebrated. While that was all happening, Ozpin called the team to another room.

"I am sorry to ask on a splendid night, but I have a mission for you. I need you to stop these grim from attacking towns that are just on the edge of our ruling area. would you please be able to do it? I'm sorry it came to me at such sort notice." Ozpin said.

"It's fine Ozpin. We would be happy to help those in need." Serez said.

"Yea." The other three said.

"Thank you." Ozpin said.

The next morning, they headed out for the mission, their new tools at the ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 5: Fall of Beacon**

When we returned back to beacon, we were shocked to see what we saw. Beacon fell, with out them being able to help. There was a grim on top of the school, bigger than they had ever seen before, and the the school was completely destroyed. The team looked at Serez. He was angry beyond measure, barely being able to hold it down.

"We are getting reads of some survivors. Most of our friends survived, but a couple of them died do to sacrifice and courage." Kryptian said.

"Where are they located?" Serez said, angrily.

"They are at the city Mistral. They are with Ozpin." Osten said.

"We are heading down for our headquarters, scanning for any one who needs help, then going as fast as we can to our friends. We need to stop this from happening again." Serez said.

"What about your wounds? They need to heal."

"They will be fine for now. And don't worry, I know that you are tired. We will rest on our way to Mistral." Serez said.

His last mission he had found out that beacon was being attacked, so he had headed out as fast as he could to help, but now this is why he was not planning on not leaving his friends in such a fragile area again. Once they got to their headquarters, they got all of the supplies they would need, and put the base on the relocate setting. They scanned for any one, found all that needed help, helped them, and took off to find their friends.

/

Once they were in the boundaries of the city, they flew to a secret landing pad that the kingdoms had made them for this city. Thankfully, only one official knew about this landing pad knew about this pad. The general for Mistral, and he told no one. Once they landed, they got cloaks to disguise themselves, loaded up on their weapons, and headed out to find their friends.

It was easier said than done. They asked around, but no one had seen them. Then they finally learned that they were in a room near the school. They headed there and finally found them. Their friends were shocked to see them, but had happy expressions.

"Are you guys alright? You seem tired and wounded." said a boy.

"We are fine, thanks. But Serez is wounded really bad." Harrix said.

"Serez. Come here and sit. I will get you all bandaged up." Wiess said.

Serez sat and let his friends bandage him up. While they did, they let his team rest.

"Hey, who is the new kid?" Serez asked.

"My name is Oscar, but you might know me as..."

His eyes started to glow.

"Ozpin."

Serez was a little shocked, but not a lot.

"So that was who you have as a new body." Serez said.

"Wait, you knew?" Ren asked.

"I only figured it out a couple of days ago." Serez said.

"Now, where have you been? You have been gone for months." Ozpin said.

"I have learned so much on that mission. When I saved those towns, a force came after me and sent me and my friends to another dimension. I learned a lot of things, new abilities, about magic, and about who we are all up against. And now I come back and beacon is fallen."

"Yes, and that is why we need you. We are going up against a force that will need all of the fire power we have. Will you help us?" Ozpin asked.

"You know I will. So, what is our next move?" Serez asked.

"You will be healed in a day or two, and then we will decide when to strike." Ozpin said.

"I have learned and discovered new things about this world and the other dimension. I know our enemy and know that we will do anything in our power to stop them. I can help you all plan for our next move." Serez said.

"Very well. Get some rest. We will see what you can do tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"Ok, fine." Serez said.

/

The next morning, surprisingly, he found that his body healed himself. That new stuff he learned from the other dimension helped him. He got up, took off the bandages, put on his clothes, and walked out. He saw that the whole team and the rest of his friends were there. He saw a plate with apples, and the group had to face each other to get them. It was a training technique, and one that worked well. He saw them all fighting, getting close, but no one could get close to them. He knew his team was taking it easy on them, to help them train. Serez walked towards to the apples, but the three of team RWBY that were there looked at me and loaded their weapons. Serez smiled and kept walking to the middle where the apples were. He also saw that Ozpin and Crow were watching. That was when they all charged him. He raised his hand. They all stopped in their tracks, were lifted in the air and thrown to the side. The rest of them were shocked by it. Serez had grow a ton in power, way more than they had last seen them. He threw them all to the side and grabbed a apple. He walked back to the door and leaned against it, watching all of them fight for the rest of it.

While the rest of his friends walked off do do what they did, Serez walked and sat with Oscar/Ozpin and Crow.

"This is more troubling than I thought. I don't if we can stop it..." Ozpin said.

"What is it?" Serez asked.

"There has been a disturbance in the woods not far from here and it is coming this way."

"I think I know who it is." Serez said.

"I was that punk that we fought in the other dimension, isn't it?" someone said.

They turned and Serez saw the rest of team SHOK. They had just walked in.

"I think so." Serez siad.

"You stay here, Serez. They will need all of the help they can get. You too Harrix." said Osten.

"Fine. Then you take Kryptian to help." Serez said.

"Very well. It is time to get some payback." Osten said.

/

 **Entry 6: The fight between lightning and maidens**

"Everyone. We have received a message that we should meet at this building with the headmaster. We must be on guard. Grab your weapons." Ozpin said.

They all loaded up. While everyone grabbed their things, Serez and Harrix got their gear and headed out. Ozpin gave him special orders. He was supposed to attack from the roof. He and Harrix had done things like this before, so this would be fun. They ran and eventually made it to the building. They scaled the building and waited on the roof. They eventually saw their friends walk into the room and saw four people walk in.

"Hey, those are the people that caused beacon to fall. I know that because they told me back at the place." Harrix said.

Harrix looked at Serez and could tell what he was going to do.

"I know what your thinking." Harrix said.

"Hey, I never keep your life boring. Let's go." Serez said.

They broke through the roof and landed between both of the groups. They faced the enemy team.

"So you are the ones who destroyed beacon and eliminated are friends." Serez said.

Harrix could start to see a tear run down his face.

"And now you will pay for all of the pain you have caused. For hurting beacon."

With that, lightning sparked from him and hit objects around the room.

"Harrix, you take out the big guy that is at the door. I will take on the two maidens." Serez said.

"Got it. Good luck." Harrix said.

They dashed opposite directions, Harrix attacking the big guy, and Serez attacking the two maidens. He ended up fighting Raven, Cinder, and Raven's helper while the rest of his friends attacked the remaining people. Serez and the other three he was fighting fell down a hole that lead to the gate of the spring maiden. Once they hit the ground, they all looked at each other, seeing who would make the next move.

"You may be maidens, but I have something you don't. I have friends who risk their lives all of the time for innocent people, and I will not give up because I know that they won't give up!" Serez yelled.

He started to glow with electricity. His eyes were glowing with silverish yellowish color. He started imitating electricity, and a ton of electricity was surrounding him. He then noticed Cinders and Ravens eye's were glowing with red and orange flames. This was about to be a fight to remember. They all, with super speed charged at each other and attacked. They fought with speed and precision. The other girl had to flee because of all of the explosions and rocks falling everywhere. THen they all shot a ton of magic at each other, all of it hitting in the same area at the same time. It then caused a huge explosion. And everything went white.

/

When Serez finally woke up, he was on the ruins of the building that they had been fighting in. Thankfully, his friends cleared the blast. He also saw that the maidens were about to fight again. Serez felt a power running through him. He used all of the power he had and charged both of them. They their charging and attacking and looked. He was yelling and with a ginormous blast, attacked. After that everything went white.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He could hear voices. They were his friends. They were distant, but he heard them.

"How did he do that!? That kind of power is impossible. He was far more powerful than the maidens..."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

"How is he doing?"

"He looked pale, but I think he will be better soon..."

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 7: The forgotten memories**

When he woke up, he was in a small room. Thankfully, there was one window he could look out of. He saw plumes of smoke all over the land around the city. What had happened? He felt really drained. He felt like got slammed into by a fighter jet. Just then, Ozpin and his team. They all looked happy to see that he was alright, but looked worried to be around him. Ozpin stood next to him.

"How are you doing Serez?" Ozpin asked.

"Fine." Serez said, " What happened?"

They all looked at each other, than all smiled.

"You were AWESOME out there. You were so fast and powerful that you defeated both maidens at the same time. And then you, punished them." Harrix said.

"How?" Serez said.

That was why everyone was nervous.

"The way you punished them was you beat the absolute crap out of them. We got Cinder behind bars, but Raven barely managed to escape. You were really awesome out there though." Osten said.

"Why can't I remember?" Serez asked.

"I am sure it will come back to you in time." Ozpin said, "You were right. You have learned a lot since you were gone on that mission and in that other dimension."

They all were quiet for a aquard minute.

"So what now?" Serez asked.

"I will be sending you an some missions hopefully soon. Get some rest, you did a good job taking care of the problem here." Ozpin said.

They all walked out of the room, but just before Ozpin left, he turned.

"I have never seen power like yours before. I can see that you will have a challenging future, but I know you will be alright, because I know that you do the right thing and protect those who can't protect themselves." Ozpin said.

"Thank you. I know about Ruby and the rest of her team. They are very powerful also." Serez said.

"Ozpin turned and said, "I know."

/

After three days, Serez got up and was able to sit and discuss with his friends. He talked to them about their next move, and about the new missions that they would be able to do. They were accepted to do a mission, but it was for both teams so they could learn together. Even though team SHOK were considered Huntsman, they could still learn a thing or two. After they were briefed, they all looked at each other.

"Are you ready Serez?" Harrix asked.

"I am always ready." Serez said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 8: The Trip There**

The trip to their location was no walk in the park, but they were ready for anything. They Were supposed to retrieve data and help anyone in a certain area of interest to Ozpin. And now that the teams were all together, there was nothing holding them down. They were able to stop almost anything in their way.

Serez was still trying to figure out what had happened to his memories and how he could get them back. His team have tried to spark it a little bit, but he still could not remember. But he did not let this bother him. They were all walking down a narrow trail, some of them tired, and some of them admiring the wildlife. Serez was in the lead, with a map and trying to pinpoint where the next town would be. Once they rounded the corner, Serez looked back at the group, making sure that the group was together.

"Are we there yet?" Nora said.

"I'm sure were close." Jaun said.

"Come on, guys. Were is your adventure?" Yang said.

"Well, if it makes you guys feel better, we are about five miles from the location that Ozpin wanted us to look at." Serez said.

"I propose then that we should set up camp, and search the place tomorrow." Ruby said.

"I second that!" Nora yelled.

Then everyone agreed and set up camp. They then set up a fire and talked and laughed. Then after that, that they all went to bed. The night was long for some of them, and for others, they slept right and Jaune was still haunted by their thoughts of Pyrrha, Blake was wondering about how to stop Adam, Yang was still haunted from what happened to her from Adam. And finally, Serez was lost in thought from all of the things he has seen from the other dimension and from some of his battles from his enemies. They were the ones that had the most trouble sleeping.

/

The next morning, they ate breakfast, packed up, and took off down down the trail again. Some of them were not exited to be back on the trail, but it had to be done. Once they got to the location the map was marked with, they looked around. They were in a field that had a base in the center of it. It had weird flags on their posts, and none had seen a flag like that. They got as close to it as they could and scouted it. THere were guards everywhere, patrolling any place that anyone could seek in or out of. Once they scouted the whole area, they contacted Ozpin.

"Ozpin. Why did you send us to this place?" Serez asked.

"Sorry everyone, but there has been a change of plans. You need to take that base. It is necessary if we want to get to Atlas without any trouble. I'm sure you got this. Good luck."

And with that, Ozpin hung up the phone.

 **Entry 9: A old Enemy**

After they got back from their trip, they felt like they were all closer as friends now. Ozpin was happy that they had stopped a catastrophe that could of messed up their plans for their future. They all rested, and the next day they all started getting ready to head out. They were all packed when Serez felt something. He looked and he could tell that they could also feel something. The feeling he got was a dreadful feeling, and he had only had that feeling once. He ran out of the room and to the balcony. When he was outside, it was the one thing he did not want to see at all.

"Hello, Serez."

Serez looked at his old enemy. He had not seen him in months, almost a year. He stared him down.

"What are you doing here?" Serez said angrily.

He heard the door open and heard multiple footsteps. He saw out of the corner of his eye his team mates and his friends all looking at him.

"You know why I am here. To end you. And to take anything I want."

"Serez, who is this?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, you haven't told them about your adventure?"

"Oh, I have. And a lot about you and all of the horrible things you have done." Serez said, really angry now.

"Well, let's end this. Here and now."

Serez and his enemy charged at each other and clashed. His enemies minions charged and attacked his friends. His enemy was not going to get away this time. They clashed and parried, his friends cramped on the balcony but trying to do their best to fight them off. Serez was able to start a magical spell behind the ship his old enemy had come in. While he did that, his friends held off the opposing force. His old enemy was about to strike him, but he barely completed the spell. He kicked the old enemy back into his ship and the spell sent the ship back to where it came from.

"Who were those guys?" Jaune asked.

"One of our old enemies." Serez said.

"The one we told you about." Kryptian siad.

They all looked at eachother. No one had heard Kryptian, Serez, or the rest of their team speak for a long time. Now it was time for their answers.

"Guys, were those guys from the other dimension?" Wiess asked.

"Yes. He has been tracking us since we left the dimension so he could get his revenge." Osten said.

"Sorry, guys." Serez said.

...

"Don't worry about it."

They all looked up.

"You have been trying to stop him from doing it and you did not want to get us hurt. It's alright. We have all made mistakes like that before." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Serez said.

"Yea." Kryptian said.

"Thank you." Osten said.

"Yep, thank you." Harrix said.

"So, are we all alright?" Serez asked.

They all looked at eachother again. They all nodded yes.


End file.
